


Under a Spell

by Desparado



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Geralt being a big brother, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: Jaskier gets himself in a spot of bother and it forces you to come to terms with your feelings for him.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Under a Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Ultimate Jaskier flirting; some angst followed by heartfelt confessions and fluff

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay without me?” Geralt asked, his eyebrows drawn together in concern as he looked over your shoulder. You followed his gaze towards where Jaskier slept, his light snores drifting from the bed. You smiled lopsidedly before turning back to Geralt, “I’ll be fine. The poison won’t make him aggressive, just more truthful and even more delirious.” You offer him a reassuring smile, “Now, you know which flower you’re looking for?” He nodded then pressed his forehead to yours, both of you breathing in deeply. “Please be safe Geralt. I don’t need you telling me how much you actually hate my cooking.” You pleaded before Geralt opened the bedroom door.  
“I tell you that anyway, you just don’t listen.” He smirked, then left. Taking a big sigh, you turned to watch Jaskier- his chest slowly rising and falling- then moved to the table at the other end of the room, setting up your vials, mortar and pestle, and various small white crystals. Once ready, you walked to the chair by the large window and continued with sewing the rips in one of Jaskier’s shirts.  
The rest of the morning was quiet, the sun hiding from your view as it rose above the tavern. When Jaskier’s shirt was mended, it laid on your lap as you leaned against the window and watched the villagers below. Some children were playing in the street, running between market stalls, whilst a dog playfully chased after them. A fishmonger was trying to scare a cat away from his produce, using a broom as a makeshift weapon; the woman he was with scolding him for being so mean. Times like this reminded you of your old life- of spending your days curing colds and boils- before you met your current travel companions.  
The bed quietly creaked and you flicked your head over to see Jaskier turning on his side, stirring himself awake. You watched him inhale sharply then pull his arm out from under the bedsheet to the empty side of the bed, his fingers spread out as he stretched his arm further. Then he pulled his arm inwards again and his eyes fluttered open, first looking at the mattress, then the wall, then he moved his head slightly until his gaze met yours, and a smile grew on his face. “Hello beautiful.” He croaked.  
“Hello Jaskier.” You grinned back. He pushed himself up into a seated position on the bed, his back against the headboard as he glanced around.  
“I don’t recognise this room… where are we?”  
“Rinbe,” You answered, “We were on our way here when you picked that flower, remember?”  
“Ah yes,” He sighed, “I actually wanted to give it to you because it was your favourite colour and I knew it would make you smile… where is it?” He was looking around the room and you noted the beads of sweat beginning to form on his skin, causing a slight panic to settle in your stomach. “We had to leave it behind Jask,” You moved over to sit on the edge of the bed near him, “It was poisonous, do you remember me telling you that in the forest?” He looked away for a moment, recalling the previous night’s events.  
After a few seconds, his eyes grew wide, “Oh yes I remember,” Then he frowned, “Geralt hit me.”  
You giggled, “Yes well you did call him ‘an overbearing pissbucket’ Jaskier.”  
“That was because he was stopping me from telling you how I feel!”  
“Because you wouldn’t have said anything if you hadn’t been poisoned.” You reminded him.  
He scoffed then folded his arms, “I would have done actually, I was just waiting.”  
“Oh?” You chuckled, as you left the bed to get some ointments from your bag that was leaning near the door, “Waiting for what?”  
“Waiting till we got to Oxenfurt.” Jaskier confessed, “I was going to have one of my old buddies distract Geralt with a hunt whilst I showed you around the city.” His voice trailed off as he looked out of the window. You found the bandages then returned to sit by his side, your mind distracted by his words. He turned to face you, “That was my plan, but then last night I just felt overwhelmed with affection for you, then I knew I needed to tell you sooner.” You smiled sympathetically at him as you opened one of your vials and tipped some of the liquid onto a piece of cloth. Then you silently wiped the cut above his eyebrow with it, trying to be gentle as he hissed from the sting. You frowned as you saw more perspiration on his face, then placed the back of your hand on his forehead, “You’re getting very warm, Jaskier.”  
“That happens when I’m around you.” He quipped as he smiled cheekily.  
“Stop it Jask, I’m being serious.”  
“So am I.” He flicked your hand away from his face to look at you properly, “I meant every word I said last night.”  
“I know you did.”  
“Then what’s the problem?”  
“The problem is it wasn’t intentional, you’re essentially under a spell.” You said sharply.  
“The only spell I’m under is your beauty and intelligence-”  
“Jaskier stop!” You laughed half-annoyed, “By the Gods you’re more infuriating in this state than when you’re normal!”  
“And yet you’re smiling.” He quietly noted, a grin pulling the left side of his mouth as he gazed at you again. You squinted hard at him before getting up and washing the ointment from the cloth.

When you returned, he was holding one of your vials up in the light as he stared at the contents, “This is swirling with a mind of its own… what’s in it?”  
“Water…” You answered, nerves settling into your skin. He was getting worse. You felt his forehead again- hotter- then checked his pulse on his wrist. “Fuck, your heart’s beating rather quickly-”  
“I told you, that happens when I’m around you.” Jaskier laughed before erupting into a coughing fit. You held him, rubbing his back gently, before laying him back into the pillows. Retrieving another vial, you popped the cork and whispered a spell as you swirled it around before holding it to Jaskier’s lips, “Drink this please.” He parted his lips and let you pour the contents in. Then you grabbed your waterskin and offered it to him. He took it eagerly and began gulping it down; he would have finished the entire thing if you didn’t pull it away from him, “Not so much Jaskier!”  
“Yes my muse.” He responded, smiling at you once again. “You know, you are the most exquisite person I have ever met.”  
You snorted then raised an eyebrow at him, “Yeah?”  
“Yes,” He licked his lips, “Ever since I met you, I’ve been completely enamoured by your skill and personality. You’re an absolute ray of sunshine compared to Geralt!” You both laughed at his statement and he licked his lips again, “I mean, Geralt does have his qualities- he’s smart and he can be very funny when he wants to be.”  
“Careful,” You jokingly warned, “You’re spilling your secrets about how much you actually like the witcher.”  
“It’s true! Despite his emotional constipation, he’s been the one friend I can rely on to be there for me and he’s saved my life more times than I can count!” Jaskier paused as he recalled some memories, smiling to himself. You pursed your lips and looked out of the window; the sky was darkening slightly- surely Geralt found the flower you needed by now? Suddenly Jaskier giggled, “Yes that’s true.”  
“What’s true?” You frowned.  
He looked at you, “What you said.”  
“… I didn’t say anything Jaskier.”  
“Yes you did, you said ‘Well he owed you for building his reputation’.” He looked at you as you stared blankly back at him, slowly shaking your head. “Oh.” He mumbled before swallowing hard, “Something’s really wrong with me isn’t there?”  
“You’ll be fine,” You reassured him, holding back the tears, “Geralt will be back soon, I know it.” He smiled back at you then raised his hand to your cheek, wiping the tear that betrayed you. “I really did mean what I said- I love you with every part of my soul.” He whispered, bringing his hand down to rest on yours. You grasped it tightly and brought his knuckles to your lips, kissing them, “I love you too.” You finally admitted, “With all my heart. I’ve been so afraid that you didn’t reciprocate my feelings, and now destiny seems to be driving us apart-”  
“Hey,” Jaskier cooed, “Like you said, Geralt will be back soon.”  
You sniffled then nodded your head, “Sorry.” You whispered. He smiled weakly at you; his eyes wide as he took you in.

Footsteps in the corridor grew louder and there was a knock at the door. Rushing over, you threw it open and smiled when Geralt stepped in, wiping his brow on his sleeve as he held out small white flowers with blue streaks in the petals. “That. Was the hardest thing. I’ve had to search for.” He panted. You roughly kissed his cheek then grabbed the flowers and ran to your table. “Ah Geralt,” You heard Jaskier greet him, “Lovely to see your handsome face!”  
“I hope you behaved yourself Jaskier.” Geralt grumbled.  
“He did.” You called out as you began crushing the flowers in the mortar, emptying one of your vials in with it, followed by a pinch of herbs from a black bag. Jaskier hummed in appreciation, “See? I didn’t want to confess my sexual desires just y-.”  
“Jaskier!” You and Geralt shouted, the witcher shaking his head as you felt a tinge of embarrassment creep up your neck. Holding the mortar to your face, you whispered a spell as you walked over to the bed. “Y/n… are you meant to be glowing like that?” Jaskier asked, his eyes wide in amazement. Glancing over at Geralt you caught his worried expression, “How long has he been like this?” He asked you.  
“Not long.” You answered, before sitting by the bed and holding the mortar out to Jaskier. “Please drink this, Jask. It will make you better.” He scrunched his face up, “Oh y/n that’s disgusting! Where the hell did you get an eyeball? And why does it smell like dead flesh and fresh flowers?” He leaned away from you and tipped his nose up. “Jaskier please.” You pleaded, your panic growing.  
“Want me to hold him down?” Geralt offered.  
“You’ll do no such thing, you barbaric saddle-goose!” Jaskier shouted.  
“Stop it, both of you!” You scolded, and both men fell quiet. “Jaskier, do you trust me?”  
He looked into your eyes before he spoke, “Without question, y/n.”  
“Then close your eyes and pinch your nose, I need you to drink this. For me.” You held the mortar up again.  
“As you wish.” He answered, before following your instructions. You tipped the concoction into his mouth slowly as he forcibly swallowed it, his free hand gripping the bedsheet as he drank. After a minute or so he had managed to finish the whole thing and you handed the mortar to Geralt to put on the table. “Well done Jaskier,” You smiled, holding his hand and stroking his face, “Now I need you to rest, the poison will wear off soon.”  
“Will you stay with me? Please?” He pleaded, gripping your hand tightly. You nodded silently and stood up from the bed, but as you turned, Geralt was already bringing your chair over to you and placed it down by Jaskier’s side. “Thank you.” You smiled at him, receiving a nod in return.

As the sun began to set, casting dark shadows over the town below, you stayed loyally by Jaskier’s side as he slept. Geralt went to get some food and ale from the tavern, returning with a plate for you then he sat down by your side as you both ate silently. When the moon was showing herself over the tops of the trees, Geralt said goodnight and went next door, leaving you with your patient. You leant on the bed with your elbows, watching Jaskier as you recalled your confessions to each other; it wasn’t long until your head dropped, your eyes pulled themselves shut and you drifted off to sleep. If you dreamt, then you didn’t remember it as you were soon awoken by muffled voices. When your body stirred, the voices stopped and you rubbed your face with your hands as you sat up, groaning from the ache in your back. Opening your eyes, you smiled when you were faced with your two favourite gentlemen- Jaskier sat up looking cheerily as ever, and Geralt stood at the edge of the bed. “Good morning.” You mumbled as your vision became less blurry. “Just about,” Geralt nodded. You looked out of the window at the barely dawning sky, then turned to Jaskier, “How are you? How are you feeling?”  
“I feel great, thanks to you.” The bard grinned.  
“Good,” You sighed, before glancing at both of them, “I heard you talking, did I miss anything?”  
“Oh no it’s nothing.” Jaskier smiled and you heard Geralt snort, so you turned to face him as you raised an eyebrow.   
“Yes Geralt?”  
“Nothing.” He grumbled, “I’m heading out.”  
“This early?”  
“Yes… I’m going to get some supplies-” He headed to the door. “-Apparently.” He murmured before swiftly leaving. You scrunched your face then turned to Jaskier, squinting when he offered you an innocent look. “What’s going on?” You questioned. Jaskier dropped his gaze and he sighed deeply, “I’m well aware of everything that I said before; and I wanted to reiterate a lot of it with a clear head.” He took a breath then looked up at you, “I do love you, y/n. I meant that. And yes, I do think you’re the most wonderful person I have ever met.” He sat upright, taking your hand in his. “But more than that, my heart has been completely stolen by you and I wouldn’t have it any other way. You make me want to become a better man and I want us to be something much more than friends… if you’ll have me.” He said the last part quietly, almost in fear of admitting his vulnerability. This moment meant more to you than any words he could have said before, and a huge grin grew on your face as you gazed at him. “There is no one else I would rather have, Julian Alfred Pankratz.” You beamed, your heart swelling. The smile that appeared on Jaskier’s face was nothing short of heavenly, as he pulled you closer and captured your lips in a tender kiss.


End file.
